elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frostflow Abyss (Quest)
Frostflow Abyss is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must investigate the murdered occupants of Frostflow Lighthouse and an abyssal subterranean cave that has recently joined with it. Objectives #Find the source of the murders in Frostflow Lighthouse Walkthrough Frostflow Abyss is obtained upon entering the central room of Frostflow Lighthouse for the first time. Entering the basement without entering that room first can bug the quest, see bug section. Due to the presence of powerful enemies such as falmer and a chaurus reaper, low-leveled players will experience difficulty undertaking this quest. Players who cannot yet survive a chaurus attack can complete the quest using Sneak and Archery. Upon entry, the lighthouse interior is in disarray, and several grisly murders having been committed. The Dragonborn is given the task of finding the source of the murders, and upon reading the journals found in Frostflow Lighthouse, the Dragonborn will find clues as to what has happened and how to proceed. The unique reward for the quest is the active effect Sailor's Repose. The Dragonborn must obtain the key for accessing the cellar of the lighthouse from within a burial urn on the mantel above the fireplace (as stated within Sudi's Journal). Unlock the cellar door, and proceed down the stairs, taking care to avoid the bear traps on the steps. Kill any chaurus in the cellar, and go to the opening in the far wall. Finding the Lighthouse occupants Go through the opening, and enter the Frostflow Abyss and deal with the falmer and chaurus in the first room. After dispatching them, look around and find Mani's remains. Locate the next passageway, and head deeper into the abyss. The next chamber has falmer dwellings and a fenced-in area where Sudi's body lies, along with the Scrawled page and Bloodstained note. There will also be falmer and chaurus. Continue exploring, dealing with the chaurus as preferred (killing or sneaking past them) until the Dragonborn arrives at a hole in the floor where the only way to proceed is to jump down onto a ledge. Do so, and kill the chaurus that are in the area. Harvest chaurus eggs if desired (there are several hundred available here, as the area is a chaurus nest), and continue to explore, dealing with more chaurus along the way. Next will be a large cavern with stalactites, several chaurus, and a chaurus reaper. The chaurus reaper must be killed before one can exit the abyss, and can be difficult for lower-leveled players, and is guarded by at least one chaurus. When killed, the chaurus reaper will have Habd's remains (necessary to gain the power Sailor's Repose), as well as Habd's lighthouse key. Habd's last request With Habd's remains in hand, continue forward to a trail that leads up along a ledge that leads back to the opening of the abyss. There is a falmer chest on the pathway. At what looks like the end of the path, jump down to end up in the first room entered when exploring the abyss. Return to the lighthouse cellar, go upstairs (watch out for the bear trap, as it is now reset), and pick the lock on the other wooden door, which leads to the top of the lighthouse. There, climb the ladder that leads to the pot of fire, and activate it. The activation of the lighthouse torch will remove Habd's remains from the inventory and give the Dragonborn the active effect: Sailor's Repose (Healing spells cure 10% more). Habd's lighthouse key is needed to open the chest that is on the roof of the lighthouse, and once this last task is undertaken the quest is complete. Journal Trivia *The Torchbug in a Jar is on the mantel. *The Restoration skill book Mystery of Talara, Book II is under a bed in the northern room. *The chaurus reaper found in the cave is much larger than the regular chaurus reapers found elsewhere. *Even if Frostflow Abyss is cleared before starting the quest, once can still place the remains into the fire and receive the Sailor's Repose blessing. Bugs * If Frostflow Abyss has been cleared before starting the quest, it will be impossible to finish. ** Inputting the console command code, setstage dunFrostflowAbyssQST 90, will finish the quest. ru:Найти причину убийств на Инеевом маяке Category:Skyrim: Side Quests